ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
10: The Series
Plot Part I Summer has begun and the Tennyson boys go on an adventure of a lifetime. Part II After a few years of peace, the earth is threatend by a new enemy. Part III After defeating Vilgax, the alien activity on earth has all together stopped, somewhat, giving the gang a little rest, until a ship crash landing brought the plumbers back into action. Characters Main Characters Part I *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Part II *Kevin Levin Recurring characters Part I *Tetrax *Lt. Steel Part II *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Elena Validus *Azmuth *Verdona Part III *Jimmy Jones *Abell Villains ﻿Part I *Dr. Animo *Rojo *Rojo's Gang *Kevin Levin *Sixsix *Hex *Forever Knights *Zs'Skayr *Vulkanus *Charmcaster *Vilgax Part II *DNAliens *Highbreed *Pickaxe Aliens *Albedo *The Vreedle Brothers *Psyphon Part III *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers *Overlord Aliens Part I #Diamondhead #Fourarms #Ghostfreak #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Ripjaws #Stinkfly #Upgrade #Wildmutt #XLR8 Part II #Alien X #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Chromastone #Devistator #Echo Echo #Goop #Gyrotechnics #Humongousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Sol #Spidermonkey #Swampfire #X-Ray Part III #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Hellshot #Hydro #NRG #Terraspin #Water Hazard Episodes List of 10: The Series Episodes Part I #Summer Time! # # # # #Something Wicca This Way Comes # # # # #Vilgax Strikes #Which came First? # # # # #Spellbound # # # # # # # # # # #The Omnitrix Revealed # # Part II #Heroes, Again # #Escape the DNAliens #A Hard Day's Knight #The Tournament # #JX2 #Training with Gwen #The Three Bounty Hunters #Attack of the Swarm #Valentine's Day #Complications #The Day of Reckoning #Two for One # #Fear is of the Allusion #The Wrong Road #Mad with Power # #The Darkside #On the Other Side # #Alone # # Part III * Ultimate or Super? * Hell on Earth * A Day with Eunice * Stolen Identity * She's Trouble * A King in Need * Ressurection of the Swarm *Back to the Basics *Enter at Your own Risk *Back from the Future *Like the Flower *It Ends Now! Shorts *The Frog Experiment *A Fight *Glaring *The Smoothie *Jackets Video Games *Total Destruction: The Video Game Movies *Xros Roads Ratings TVPG for some suggest dialogue, infrequent coarse language, blood, and moderate violence. Special Guests *Sean Schemmel *Brian Drummond *Richard Steven Horvitz (Orthopox 15) *J. Grant Albrecht (Cyrptosporidium 143) Potential Sequel A sequel might happen. It might set in the future or a spin off. Crossover with Destroy All Humans! The events of the games are canon to the series. It has been 20 years since the mischavious (grey) furon has been seen on earth. A corupt buisness man clones Cyrpto to destroy the main competion. Trivia *The parts go along with the Ben 10 series. Season 1, Ben 10, Season 2, Ben 10: Alien Force, Season 3, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *This series has many allusions, for example Dragon Ball series and Charmed. *Some episodes of season 2 of Ultimate Alien will be altered to fit in, first, The Transfiguration of Eunice. *The parts are based from the Naruto series. Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Episodes Category:10: The Series